


HOMECOMING

by LannaMisho



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family of Choice, Flowerpot!Flowey, Gen, Living!Chara, Male!Frisk, Me BS-ing politics and militarisms, Misgendering, Narrator!Chara, Non-binary!Chara, Racism, Sibling Complex, Violence, corrupt government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaMisho/pseuds/LannaMisho
Summary: When monsters returned to the surface the government began a new program developing super soldiers designed to pacify and release the monsters without conflict. Frisk was just one of these soldiers. His mission was to earn their trust, end the war, and make them love him.He was not supposed to love them back.With their King finally free, the monsters on the surface aren't going to stand for their subjugation anymore. The monster and human war is just beginning, and without guaranteed control of the timeline it's anyone's battle. Frisk must stay determined if he wants to defend his family and his people against the very organization that made him.





	1. Mission 0: A Soldier's Return, Report 1/1

This would be the last time they saw the sun 'for the first time'. 

That was the promise Frisk made as he looked over the forest spread out before him, the sunrise washing the world in soft shades of freedom. No matter what happened, no matter what lay ahead or how much he might regret it: It was time to move forward. He would never let them be imprisoned again. This he swore on his soul. 

"I had forgotten how beautiful it was," Toriel whispered, light reflecting off her tears before they soaked into her fur. Frisk stared ahead as her hands curled into the fabric of her robes. "This will be worth it. To finally be free." She said it like a prayer. "We will be fine."

"We _will_ be fine," Asgore insisted, standing straighter, stable and unyielding at her side. "We know of their plans. We know what to expect, but they do not know us. Monster kind will stand firm and overcome whatever challenges we must face. You will not regret your decision, Frisk." Hope burned in his eyes. "We will stay determined."

Frisk couldn't help the feeling that swelled in this soul. Perhaps it was foolish, to place his trust in this monster, his father, his King. Still, as he found his eyes pulled from the skyline by the force of their presence, he couldn't bring himself to regret telling them the truth. It made him a traitor. To his team, his mission, his country. But for his family he would do anything.

For his family, Frisk had defeated God himself. 

He looked forward again, voice stiff. "They know we're coming, but they still think I'm on their side. Are we sure this is the plan we want to execute? There will be no way to take it back."

"They will not take you from us," Toriel swore, voice sharp with conviction. Frisk felt the sting in his eyes as she took his fear and shattered it across the cliff side. "Not even for a moment."

"There's a greater tactical advantage to having someone on the inside." His voice felt like it should tremble and he almost let it.

"There's a greater tactical advantage to not being an idiot," mocked a voice as the small, warm hand in his tightened. 

Frisk laughed, looking down at Flowey who turned away with a huff and the auburn-haired child who stared ahead at nothing in particular. Their soft curls shifted as Chara turned to him and Frisk could see his own reflection in those crimson red eyes. Then he could see nothing but a pouting child. "What? I'm not giving you up either. Your soul still belongs to me, Partner."

He squeezed their hand back reassuringly, trying to be as gentle as possible. Their new body was still soft and overly sensitive to every sensation. They could barely stand to let Frisk touch them, but neither of them could stand to be apart after so long together. 

It had taken over a hundred resets to finally bring them back and Frisk wasn't sure he could do it again. Reviving the dead wasn't an exact science and, according to Alphys, what he had done wasn't even science at all. There was no guarantee he could replicate the results and he didn't know what would happen to them now if he reset. He didn't even know if the results were permanent and not knowing, after what felt like an eternity spent reliving his time underground, was terrifying. 

It wasn't a perfect ending. Chara argued that getting Flowey his own soul was more important then their body, but was ignored by their siblings who agreed there were plenty of souls on the surface. They couldn't risk Chara's body and Frisk's soul in another experiment that might not work. It could wait and it was time to move forward. 

Frisk brushed his fingers against their soft hair, feeling too big and dangerous to touch something so small and breakable. "I'm not going anywhere," He said. "I promise. I won't leave you."

Not again. 

Chara just scoffed, looking away. "I don't trust promises."

Frisk struggled to hold back the smile. He liked that sort of thing about Chara too. Besides, they were about to face a world of empty promises and broken dreams. They would need that childish cynicism even if Frisk tried to shield them from it all. He didn't try to change their mind. 

"The guard is ready to march," Undyne reassured him, her armor scrapping together as she raised a hand and a single confident thumb. "If anything goes wrong, no human army is going to stand in _my_ way."

"We are p-prepared," Alphys added, struggling with the words, but not her conviction. "W-We have b-battle strategies, a-and magic, a-a-and- and Undyne!" Her girlfriend laughed loudly. 

"DO NOT FRET, HUMAN," Papyrus proclaimed from Chara's other side, boldly pointing across the open air to the sky. "WITH ALL OF US ON YOUR SIDE, VICTORY IS ASSURED! NYEHEHEH!"

"yeah, kiddo," Sans said, sounding relaxed for the first time in days. Frisk knew better. The tension never left his shoulders, but he smiled and winked at them anyways. "we're rooting for ya."

The world grew brighter as the sun continued it's ascension and Frisk looked out again. His soul swelled, feeling like it could burst through his ribcage and overtake him. This was the end. 

Mission complete. 

The pounding of his own heart throbbed in his head. He became hyper aware of the air on his skin and Chara’s palm against his own. They let him slide away as his Determination began to overflow. 

He no longer knew that he was making the right choice. He was plagued with doubt, unconfident and afraid, but it didn't matter. He was determined. 

His new mission: Betray the human race. Save all of monster kind (again). And above all else: Protect his family. 

There was always a bit of a struggle with this next part, something that kept that last ounce of strength just beyond his grasp. Frisk knew how to breach the gap. Grabbing hold of his Determination he jumped forward, leaping off the edge of the cliff. 

He gazed over the tops of the trees below. He’d never survive, no matter how many flowers awaited at the bottom. Adrenaline coursed through him. He was going to die. 

His mother screamed. Four voices cried his name. A familiar blue magic seised his soul. 

Frisk realized he probably should have explained this part.

**Would you like to overwrite previous file:  
UNDERTALE**

**[Yes]**

**Enter new file name:  
HOMECOMING**

**[Continue?]**


	2. Mission 1: The King's Legend, Report 1/?

Frisk woke up startled, reaching under his pillow for a weapon before the dream fully faded. He panted, covered in a cold sweat, relaxing bit by bit as he gazed around the new room. Fresh unpainted plasterboard with the floor unswept and covered in sawdust. There was just his bed, a trunk, and a few boxes Toriel had brought up for him from the underground.

He sighed, falling back against his pillow. One day back on the surface and he was having those nightmares again. He shouldn't be surprised, he supposed. That was bound to be the case. His instincts were also still sharp, which was good. Even after all those years spent resetting in the underground, no amount of safety could reprogram his genetic wiring. Still, he was already missing the peaceful sleep he'd gotten down there. 

The sun hadn't quite crested the horizon, bathing the room in a calming blue that signaled he'd overslept. That explained the nightmare. 

He rubbed his eyes, whispering into the shadows, "Sorry, did I wake you?" 

The responding silence made him think he'd gotten away unnoticed before he remembered there was no one there to wake. Chara was in Alphys make-shift lab for, what they hoped, would be the last night of monitoring. Alphys wanted to make sure they didn't have any adverse reactions from moving to the surface. 

Staring into the receding dark, Frisk told himself he wasn't lonely. 

Might as well get up. There was no point in breaking good habits anymore. No one else would be up that early, so Frisk amused himself with some morning exercise. At first he was worried he'd wake someone, but no amount of jumping jacks or kicks seemed to rattled the structure. He remembered how impressive the architecture underground had been. 

Toriel woke up about an hour after sunrise, and by the time he washed off the sweat and sawdust, he could smell eggs and pancakes drifting up the stairs. In his rush, he nearly pulled a striped sweater out the the trunk. 

Frisk fingered the fabric slowly. It was the traditional garb for monster children. He's always expected to wear stripes after the mission was over. To be the monsters 'fallen child', their 'Angel' forever. But that was the old plan. Toriel told him it was okay to be himself; it was imperative to the mission to be himself, and he was long past wearing stripes. 

Would she be disappointed? She knew he wasn't a child, but she still called him one. She wanted to be his mother, but he didn't need that sort of thing. Children needed mothers. Chara and Flowey needed a mother. He didn't. Monsters couldn't tell the difference. If he wore stripes, they would believe he was a child. He thought about the day before, the way the stripes clung to him as he faced the crowd at Asgore and Toriel's side. 

Frisk shoved the garment back in the box.

Instead, he settled for his old uniform. Toriel had insisted his belongings be returned when they returned to the surface. He pulled on his favorite tank top, a dark grey one he'd owned so long it was soft to the touch. His camo pants and army boots were both standard issue, but the weight and feel was wonderfully comforting. His weapon disappeared into the pocket of his thigh, and a knife tucked into his boot. It felt better. He reached up to tug on a few strands of hair. He should probably cut it back to regulation, but... he liked it longer. He'd never been allowed to do anything like that before and it was a clear indication that time was passing. He could always change his mind later. 

Refreshed, he trumped down the stairs towards the completely finished kitchen only to find a couple of unexpected faces at the table, already munching on breakfast. Undyne was scarfing down pancakes like they held the secrets to humanity's defeat, Flowey was showing off his expert control by using his vines to easily use a fork and knife, and-

"You sure kept me waiting, Partner," Chara scolded, with a dismissive glance. 

Frisk was beside them in an instant, waiting for permission to touch them. Chara tensed, but shoved a last bite in their mouth and threw up their arms. 

Flowey groaned, annoyed (and probably jealous) as Frisk picked them up, careful not to apply too much pressure, even as Chara clung to him. They were warm and soft in their baggy, striped sweater, smelling like metal and medicine from the lab and pollen from Flowey. They didn't have their own scent yet, but Frisk nuzzled into their neck. It smelt like them anyways. 

"Mey gaught meh bemore muh gog, wamma mm mu." Undyne said confidently, through a ridiculed mouthful. Frisk figured she was trying to explain why there were there, but he didn't care. They were there and that was all that mattered. 

"Chara said you'd be up by the time we got here," Flowey complained as Frisk took Chara's seat, settling them in his lap so they could eat. However, they seemed content to cling, so he reached over and stole one of Flowey's pancakes. The flower hissed scandalized. 

Disaster was avoided as Toriel entered the dinning area with enough cakes to stop the imminent war. "My Child, you're awake. I was just-" 

She paused taking in the three of them. Flowey's vines were wrapped around Frisk's wrist as he tried to shove a pancake in his mouth, Chara sitting, snuggling even, in his lap. They all stopped at the warm smile she couldn't contain. 

"My children..." She whispered, barely audible. 

Flowey rolled his eyes, giving up the breakfast patty for forfeit and returned to his remaining food. Chara also began eyeing their unfinished plate. only Frisk flushed under their mothers attention, clutching tighter to Chara as they twisted around in his arms. 

"Morning, M-Mom..." He choked out. He nearly didn't, but it was okay, wasn't it? He had lived with Toriel a thousand times. Why did it suddenly feel different?

"Good morning, Frisk." She smiled at him. "Oh, I see you took off your stripes."

"Is that okay?" He asked. 

"Of course it is, My Child. I'm just not used to it." She placed the plate in the center of the table and took a seat across from him. "But I will adjust. You know what they say."

At Frisk's blank expression Undyne gulped down her mouthful just in time to join Flowey in an exasperated chorus of 'A mother always see's her child in stripes', before rushing on before anyone else could continue. "Since I haven't had my jog yet, you should come with me! I'm going to grab Papyrus, then head down to border to pick up a report."

Toriel handed Frisk his own plate while he struggled with the options. On one hand, he wanted to review the border report as soon as possible to make sure everything was going smoothly. On the other, he had cuddles with Chara: an equally, if not more, important task. Then again, he was also in need of a morning jog, since he neglected one that morning. Although, he had already taken a shower. However, it was personal training with Captain Undyne, an very exciting prospect. Still, he really could not downplay the importance of _cuddles_ with _Chara_ -!

"Go to the border," Chara told him after a few long moments of internal debate. Undyne had quickly lost her mind to impatience and begun rocking the table until it was too difficult for anyone else to eat, plates and silverware clattering loudly. "Go get the report, so we can have it ready when Dad gets up."

That settled, Frisk agree'd filling his plate so he could eat around Chara, a task he found easier then expected. 

"Feel free to take your time," Toriel said. "After everything from these last few days, Asgore needs some extra rest." Her voice lacked it usual venom, instead laced with a warning that made them agree not to make too much noise around the house. "After he wakes up, we will all need to make ourselves scarce so the workers can finish on the house."

Undyne looked up with a wide eye. "There is _no_ way they can finish this _today_!" Frisk stared in shocked agreement. Monsters were amazing, but that was something else! 

"Just our living spaces," Toriel corrected, and Undyne relaxed as though that was not still remarkably impressive. 

Monsters had reclaimed the old castle to be the center of the new Monster Capital. Remodeling the whole thing, she explained, would take much longer. Still, it was remarkable what monsters were able to accomplish given their magic and easy teamwork. By the 'living spaces' she did mean basically a whole house in just two days. As Frisk understood it, monster civilizations always sprung up fast. 

Undyne looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Frisk was almost finished with his food and she began hassling him instead. 

Three pancakes, two nods of approval, and one kiss from Mom later, Frisk was out the door, leaving behind a sputtering and indignant Undyne who immediately gave chase. 

Frisk maintained a hard pace through the castle garden and out the wide open front gates, ignoring her shouts of "Cheater!" as she gained on him. He rounded the corner at a sprint, catching a glimpse of the colorfully decorated house down the block before she burst past him. 

"Fufufu!" She gloated, with a sharp grin. "Gotta keep up, Punk! If you want to-ack!" she hadn't expected him to jump forward and knock out one of her legs. "AH-BITCH!" She screamed, hitting the ground as Frisk passed. 

He laughed, nearly half-way there. He could see Sans overflowing mailbox when his instincts had him dodging left. Blue spears shattered on the ground where he'd been, then a wall of them cut him off completely. Quickly, he kicked them down, taking only minor damage as he cleared a path. He only made it a step past when he was suddenly tackled from behind. They rolled to a stop at the base of the front steps. 

Undyne recovered first, springing towards the door. Frisk grabbed her ankle, yanking backwards to stop her momentum. She hit the stairs hard and Frisk scrambled over her, reaching for the door. Clawed fingers grabbed the underside of his shirt and yanked him right to the ground. His chin collided hard with the wood as she switched positions and an open blue palm smacked the door three times in victory. 

The door opened a moment later to Papyrus's beaming skull. "AH! GOOD MORNING! I WAS BEGINNING TO WOND-" He stopped, looking down at his friends. Undyne wasn't even breathing hard as she sat on a defeated, panting, and laughing Frisk's back. "-IT APPEARS I'VE MISSED SOME WONDERFUL SHENANIGANS."

"Naw. Just some punk thinking he could possibly beat the Captain of the Royal Guard in a test of speed and strength!" Undyne noogied him and he laughed harder, his chin throbbing dismissively. 

"NYEHEHEH! A FOOLISH, BUT ADMIRABLE FEAT, HUMAN-FRISK." He offered them both a gloved hand and pulled them up with ease. They both had a few scrapes and bruises, Frisk more then Undyne, but both in good spirits as they began the actual morning jog with Papyrus. 

Long shadows were still being cast by the sun, but the young town as already starting to wake up. Some construction crews waved at them from skeletal housing structures, each boasting a unique shape and look, the monsters all eager to get back to work. Some greeted them as the emerged from temporary tents set up along the edge of what would become the main road. Even a couple of children joined them, running until their little legs couldn't carry them farther.. The early morning bustle continued until they reached the town line. 

The trees became denser, creeping in on the already worn path they followed, as the clearing crew hadn't reached that far yet. They passed Doggo, who tried to tell them off until they announced themselves. Then it was quiet for a period. 

As they approached the border, they could hear the distant whisper of conversation. It grew to a buzz, then a clatter. By the time they reached the fence it was a deafening roar. 

"Good morning, Your Highness! Captain! Sir!" RG16 saluted them and they returned the gesture. 

"At ease," Undyne encouraged with a grin. "Just here to grab the report."

He nodded, motioning to another guard. "Another six hundred arrived yesterday."

"Six hundred?" Undyne repeated, snatching up the report as it was handed to her. "Geez... there were almost a thousand last night."

"More soldiers as well," he said. 

Frisk tensed. "Inside the fence?" 

"They were insistent."

Undyne nodded. They were trying to maintain relationships with the human government for as long as possible and couldn't forbid controlled access to the town. Still, she gave Frisk a look that he returned calmly. This didn't seem to reassure her.

"Who came with them?"

"The full escort is listed in the report, Ma'am."

"Good..."

Frisk approached the fence, listening tto the sounds on the other side. The familiar chain link reached up to the sky, backed by a blue tarp that cut off visibility to the noises source. He approached a nearby ladder that led, not to a watch tower, but to a large wooden platform quickly constructed for the King to be able to give an address if needed. Frisk didn't like it. It wasn't secure, too many blind spots, and no control. 

Still, he pointed up for permission, then clamored up the wide bars. There was a lift, probably designed for Asgore, but it would be faster just to climb. 

The hatch at the top opened before he reached it and he grabbed the hand offered down to him. The Royal Guard easily pulled him up to the top. "Good morning, Your Highness. I hope you're prepared."

The wind caught his hair as Frisk's hair as he was set on the platform, briefly reminding him why it was regulation to keep it short. He brushed it out of his face as he approached the platform railings and when his vision cleared-

Hundreds of eyes turned up to him. Every head turned up as the deafening conversation whispered out like stars in the void. Frisk was struck by the sheer size of the congregation below. Hundreds upon hundreds of monsters all looking up to him. His breath halted in his chest and he would have stumbled back if he hadn't been rooted in place by the hopeful eyes resting on him. 

The wind whipped his hair again, carrying with it the soft sound of his name from the crowd. The voice evolved to a cheer, then to a scream and a chant. 

Overwhelmed by the sound, Frisk almost didn't notice Undyne climbing out of the hole behind him. The wind caught her hair as well, but contained as it was, it just billowed to the side heroically. Frisk was reminded of their battle underground, and it didn't take long before her name joined the chanting. She gave them a big grin and waved, nudging him to do the same. He struggled to bring up a hand. 

The crowd went nuts. 

"Can you feel it?" She asked. Frisk couldn't believe he could still hear her given how calm she was. Her strong voice cut through the screams as swiftly as her spears.

"I feel..." Frisk looked up at her. "...like I'm gonna fall over."

She laughed, grabbing his shoulder. "Remember it," She told him, looking back out across the field. "This is what I fight for."

When Asgore had announced to their freedom to the underground, Frisk had stood beside him many, many times, looking over every monster in the underground. The crowd before him dwarfed that by nearly four times. 

That only counted the monsters that lived close enough to make the journey there in the two days since Alphys had broadcast the video announcing their arrival on the internet. It didn't count the ones who couldn't make the trip because of work or monsters who lived farther away. Hundreds of monsters waiting with bated breath to catch a glimpse of the King most of them had only heard of from legends passed down from their parents and grandparents. The King who reigned in peace, the King who led the war, The King who would bring them all freedom. 

Frisk reached back for Chara's hand, but they weren't there. Looking out at the monsters calling his name, he was filled with Determination.

...and complete uncertainty.


	3. Mission 2: The King's Legend, Report 2/?

Construction had started on the old castle when Frisk and Undyne got back to the castle. Asgore and Toriel were sitting outside at an old table looking over some paperwork, while some of the local children were clearing out the garden after years of neglect. Chara and Flowey were there as well, but Frisk headed towards the table first.

"Dad?" Frisk asked, jogging over. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Good morning, Frisk," Asgore greeted, turning to him. He opened his arms just slightly towards him, nothing demanding or expectant. "How did the town look this morning? Are the people settling in alright?"

"He was explicitly told to stay in bed," Toriel said briskly, as her husband flinched at her tone. "If you can manage to convince him to return, I will be impressed."

"I am perfectly rested, Toriel." He insisted. He continuing to hold out his arms for another moment, and Frisk nearly didn't realize what was being offered in time. Excited, he raced forward into Asgore's warm, fuzzy hug.

Frisk snuggled into the embrace, muttering some sort of affirmative. He wasn't used to hugs from Asgore. In every timeline, he met his father last and the King never simply went in for a hug. Toriel was free with her loving embrace and Chara hugged him as frequently as they could manage, knowing things about Frisk he wasn't sure he wasn't sure he was ready to admit even to himself. But Asgore always asked permission, offering tentatively and without expectations. 

"That is wonderful to hear," Asgore said, giving him a gentle, loving squeeze. "And good morning, Undyne."

"Sup," She greeted. "Frisk's got the reports. It's crazy. I know the numbers Alphys pulled from the human internet, but it's still pretty unbelievable how many monsters are on the surface."

Asgore hummed in thought, but didn't release him and Frisk suddenly wished he'd let Undyne carry the report. Asgore never ended the hug first, always waiting until Frisk was the one to pull away. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he never did. 

But he couldn't hang on forever. 

"Golly..." Asgore said, as he skimmed the report. "That is impressive. More soldiers, I see. Frisk? Are you alright?" A stiff nod. "Construction is ahead of schedule. That's good... hm..." He glanced at Toriel. "We're already low on supplies we were allotted from the humans."

Toriel sipped her tea with air of someone preparing for battle. "We should focus on extracting resources from the underground. We have an abundance of supplies down there."

Asgore tensed, turning the page slowly. "The crews don't wish to return below to fetch it. They fear imprisonment again." He shook his head. "Those that are willing are doing their best already."

"The able-bodied should be gathering more resources while we are still able," She insisted quickly, before making a wide gesture to the children in the garden, gathering sticks and pulling weeds. "They want to help. All of them want to help in any way they can. Yes, they are afraid. But they will go if you ask them. This is what we need right now."

Asgore signed. Frisk remembered them having a similar conversation about this the day before and quickly began to tip toe backwards. 

"I will not send those that are afraid back to our prison," Asgore said. 

"There are plenty of monsters willing to go back," Undyne pointed out. "Half of the Royal Guards are running escort mission back there. Having nervous monsters around would cause more trouble. My guards can handle it."

Toriel tried not to look upset. "It is too much. I know you and your team are strong, but that doesn't mean that you can handle everything alone. Sans _just_ collapsed because he tried to handle too much!" 

"Sans collapsed because he shouldn't have been making the trip in the first place! He's not trained to move large supply loads like our construction crews. He could have seriously hurt himself. He's a sentry! And a comedian! He should have been helping with team moral! Instead Papyrus and the entire Canine Squad are distracted!"

"Now, hold on-!"

"Ladies, please-!" 

Frisk had finally backed out of range as the tension reached a head. He nearly tripped over one of the children, who smiled up at him and ran off. Unable to contain a smile himself, Frisk hurried over to his siblings.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again," Flowey observed, roots digging into the dry ground to loosen deeper rocks and troubles. 

"Dad looks a lot like Undyne," Chara replied, laying out on a wide embroidered blanket on the grass nearby. They were working on a drawing with a new box of crayons. 

"Maybe he's trying a new look." Flowey said, dryly. 

Chara didn't even look up. "I prefer the beard." 

Frisk laughed, moving over to knelt beside Flowey, The garden was in a horrible state, but with some care, it would probably be lovely one day. He began yanking out some of the old, withered branches. 

"Oh, thank you, FRISK," Flowey said loudly. "It's nice that SOMEONE decided to help us."

"I'm not weeding every reset," Chara dismissed, changing to a brown crayon. "I'll help when we have this new section memorized and are ready to move on." 

Flowey made a face, turning to Frisk and waving his leafs at their sibling as though to say 'would you _please_ talk some sense into them?' 

Frisk shook his head, bewildered. What did Flowey expect him to do? Since when could either of them talk them into something they didn't want to do? 

Well, he could give it a shot. "I told you, Chara. It's going to be a lot harder for me to Reset up here. I might not even be able too."

"You are," they said, barely acknowledging him. 

"We might not need too." He plucked at another stick. 

Chara gave him a dull look. "We will."

Frisk waved the branch, defensively. "We don't even know if you'll kept your memories if I Reset. We don't know how your new body will react at all. You could die!"

"I won't."

They went back to coloring, and that was that. 

Frisk sighed, shrugging again at Flowey. He liked that about Chara, anyways. They were confident, even when they had no idea what they were talking about. He understood it to a degree anyways. It could get to be a little much to have to repeat the same thing so many times. He was actually a little surprised by Flowey's concern, but the flower looked uneasy. Frisk didn't have the chance to ask him about it before one of the children ran up to them with an armful of stick. 

"Look how much I got, Frisk!" The bipedal zebra-like monster said, dropping them at his side. The other two gathered up their piles, running over to show him as well. 

Frisk didn't know them, but they knew him. Everyone knew him. Between being the savior of the underground, the King and Queen's new son, and Asriel's final act when breaking the barrier, there wasn't a monster from Mt Ebott who couldn't recognize him at sight. It felt a little strange after so long spent being just 'the last human soul they needed'. 

The children beamed at him expectantly and he panicked, looking at his siblings. What did they want? He didn't know anything about kids.

Flowey looked put upon while Chara laughed at him. "Wooooow..." Flowey forced out, the sarcasm heavy in his diluted tone. "What _impressive_ stick piles."

"Very impressive!" Frisk repeated happily. Eyes and smiles widened with excitement and Frisk was relieved. 

"Who's being impressive?" Undyne asked, coming up behind them. Her smile seemed a little tight after the argument. 

"Our stick piles!" The children all chirped out. 

"Whoa!" She squatted down to look at the junk collections. "These stick piles?" They nodded and she glared. "No way. These are professional stick piles! You squirts didn't make them."

"We did!" They shrieked with bigger smiles, bouncing around. 

She rubbed her chin dramatically, brows furrowing in thought. "Really? Hm... kids who do such a good job helping out... would make great Royal Guards!"

"REALLY!?" The children looked like they might burst they were so excited, bodies nearly beginning to vibrate. 

"In fact... I think whoever can make the most impressive pile by the time I get back... can be an honorary Guard for the rest of the day!" She gave them a thumbs up. "Good luck!" 

Screaming, the children scrambled off to more cluttered sections of the garden. Frisk stared at her starry-eyed until she walked of, then he returned to weeding with renewed vigor. 

Flowey's vines shot out of the dirt to sweep up the loose branches from the top. 

"Cheater!" Chara snapped, suddenly dropping down on Frisk's other side to gather their own bramble. Flowey laughed maniacally. Frisk was filled with Determination. He grabbed another handful of sticks. 

"Frisk!" Undyne called and he flinched. She wasn't going to call him over was she? "Get over here!"

Frisk slumped, knowing there was work to be done. He dropped the last of his collection into Chara's small pile and headed to the table. 

Toriel was scolding her when he arrived, although she changed tones the second he was in earshot. “Frisk, honey, we’re actually still talking. We don't need you just yet. You can keep playing.”

He flushed slightly. “I wasn't playing!”

Undyne looked at him. “What? Want to be part of the Royal Guard?” He didn't answer, but whatever she saw made her grin. “Just let me know, Punk. Ill test you any day.” 

“No,” Toriel shot down sharply. Asgore laughed softly as Undyne rolled her eyes, sharp nails drumming on her forearm. “Truly, My Child. We are still discussing what must be done. You may go back.”

“Actually,” Asgore said, earning a glare from his wife. “There are a few things I would like your opinion on, if you are amenable. If not, do not feel pressured. We may discuss it at any time.” 

Frisk took a seat. Time might be their most finite resource. 

“I have decided to meet the monsters here on the surface,” Asgore said simply. 

Frisk went ridged. It was too soon. There hadn't been enough time to prepare. They had hardly begun checking variables. Frisk didn't even know if he could Load properly. He couldn't help reaching behind him, his hand closing around nothing. No one seemed to notice although they were all staring right at him. 

“We think its best to address the people as quickly as possible,” he continued. “Toriel and I will prepare a speech for the occasion, but if you would look it over, perhaps?” 

A small hand slipped into his and Frisk let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Chara's hand was covered in dirt but so was his. He squeezed it once, receiving the same in return. 

“I can do that,” he said. “But the humans are going to see this as an act of aggression.” 

“It is, isn't it?” Undyne muttered. 

The King nodded. “Moving forward is the best way for you to gather the data you need, correct? As well, we must move before they are able to gather their barrings.”

Try every route before moving forward. Find the most beneficial outcome. Frisk reached towards the last save he'd just made in the garden. “We can always try again, if anything happens.” Can't they? Chara squeezed his hand again. “They are going to try to stop you.”

“Oh, we’ve got that covered,” Undyne said. “I'm going to have them chasing their tails while we get ready. Then Alphys is going to jam their radios so they cant regroup.” She grinned proudly. “She’s been working on something since the first soldier showed up, for just this reason.” 

“Once I begin it would be foolish of them to try and stop us." Asgore sipped his tea. "It will only emphasize our message if they do so. I believe they will know this. If not..." 

"That's what I'm here for," Frisk said. 

Toriel opened her mouth to argue, but Asgore nodded. “I want to be prepared by the end of the day. The sooner I can speak to the people the sooner we can ease their concerns.” He motioned to them. “I would present the three of you as well, if you are ready. You have... You’ve always been our hope.” 

Frisk nodded, already prepared for it. Chara shrugged. Another voice spoke up from Frisk’s side. “Are you sure?” Flowey asked, curling up Frisk's arm until he was up on his shoulder. “I’m not exactly the precious prince they want anymore.” 

“What you look like doesn't matter,” Toriel said, her warm eyes shimmering. “You are our son and you belong with us.” She laughed. “Besides, you let everyone know who you are underground and you know how monsters love to gossip. Your identity will not remain hidden very long.”

Flowey leaned over to Frisk’s ear. “I suddenly regret that decision. Are you sure we cant go back?” Chara reached up to tug at one of his petals and he hissed. 

“But if you truly wish to stay home-“ Asgore began and Toriel hurried to agree. 

“Nope!” Flowey said, with a wink and a wiggle “I don't want to miss this. Especially if it all goes up in smoke~” 

The proud looks he’d just received from their parents devolved into worry. Toriel decided to change the topic. “And, we’re in luck. The smiths and seamstresses have already finished your formal attire, Frisk.” 

She laughed when Frisk turned to her with a wide grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
